


Discovery Of One's Self

by CupOTeaSugarySweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Character Death, Gen, Gray-Ace Biromantic Vol, Gray-Asexuality, If you liked Rivals Together you'll like this one, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Travel, Volastor is their own person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet
Summary: Created through strange circumstances, Vol decides to try and discover who he truly is and move out of the shadow of his components, but how long can he keep away from them? The past often shows itself at the worst possible time, something the fusion finds out when alternate versions of his components show themselves and try to infiltrate their way into his life.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

\---------------------------------------------------

There they stood, a room plated with the most luxurious materials hell could gather from it’s terrain, the most luxurious and finest architecture known to Hell itself stood within the walls of the Magne mansion, a place only select demons were allowed to set foot in.

And within the mansion stood all the high class overlords, who ranged in terms of power and influence across Hell.

At the moment, they all stood in the middle of the ballroom, each overlord standing beside their closely related factions, their allies or friends. Ones who were unaffiliated often strayed to the side.

Moments later, heels clicked against the floor as a 6’ft tall male with a large apple themed attire walking in, wielding in a staff. His skin was pale white and red blush stickers clung to his cheeks, eyes wide and sharp, teeth pointed and lips curled to reveal a toothy grin. His suit was red-velvet themed, white and red outlined his attire.

“Good evening everyone,” His voice was smooth, sickeningly so, like a slithering snake yet as calm as a hunter with his prey. The King scanned the room, his grin becoming larger as he could identify everyone present,”Ah...I’m so glad that all of you could come to the meeting today. It’s a pleasure to have guests within my homely adobe. I’m sure all of you would agree, yes?”

The other overlords nodded their heads in agreement. It wasn't like they had much of a choice in this matter, Lucifer was the most powerful being in Hell, there was no way to disobey his order. If Lucifer wanted you present, you had to be present.

“Good to know!” He sneered,”After all, this event would be rather dull without guests and what better way for us to celebrate this formal occasion without a little fun?”

The other overlords paused, usually this was the part Lucifer allowed them to go get drinks and food. Something must’ve changed, everyone giving Lucifer incredulous looks at the change in plans.

“Don't give me that look everyone! I’m merely saying that we should all play a little game! To spice up the party so to speak!”

Stares. Lucifer was receiving stares of confusion from the other rulers of Hell, wondering what was going on inside that head of his

“Oh come on now, don’t tell me you’ve never played games in your youth? I know when I was a wee little angel I used to play games with my siblings, Father always orchestrated them for us and we set out to play! It was always a competition and Michael and I were always fighting for the top! About the only thing I missed is actually being able to play with someone!”

The other overlords gave each other looks, they hadn't come to hear Lucifer’s family problems. It was fairly awkward, the tense moment was enough to put them all on edge.

“So in turn of those events, I’ve decided to orchestrate a little game myself! You see, I’ve decided that we should all play a scavenger hunt within my mansion. I’ve placed hidden items across my mansion and I’m instructing all of you to find them!”

Suddenly, a slender young doll woman with grayish-brown skin raised her hand. She had mixed color hair that was held together by two pigtails with white lace hair ties. Her dress was white, velvet and black with heart shapes at the bottom of her dress and black tights underneath and pink shoes.

“Yes Velvet?”

“But your mansion is huge! How will we ever find anything in here!?” She squealed, voice high pitched and lively.

“Isn’t that the point of the game?” Lucifer asked,”It has to be challenging, Velvet.”

Velvet whined, the demoness groaning,“Yeah, but I don't wanna be searching for something for hours cuz I suck at these games! They’re too hard and I can’t reach anything! I’m too short!”

Lucifer sighed,”Velvet, I’m literally only a few inches taller than you and I can operate around the house…”

“But you're the king and you're ultra powerful! I’m weaker and smaller!”

The King’s eyes rolled back into his head, pinching the bridge between his eyes.

Truthfully, he was just planning on everyone finding things for themselves but Velvet’s whining was becoming grating to his ears and he didn't want to listen to her complain throughout the game about how unfair it was and so on and so forth.

Lucifer then smiled, an idea coming to mind,”Hm...Normally I’d dismiss your accusations, Velvet. But given the game we’re playing, I suppose I can add a little leeway, especially in a group this size. Perhaps having you put in teams would solve the issue.”

The other overlords seemed intrigued, believing that Velvet’s complaining had actually gotten them somewhere. Still, some were reluctant, knowing how Lucifer was with his...games.

“And I have the perfect solution! Everyone will work in pairs of my choosing!”

There was visible disappointment, everyone giving each other annoyed stares as Lucifer announced his new rules. Of course there just had to be a catch for fulfilling Velvet’s request, it would’ve been too easy otherwise.

“Don't give me that look everyone! I assure you, you're all in good hands! Now let’s start off with the groups. Velvet, you're going with Valentino.”

“Yay! Val, we’re gonna be a team! Isn’t this awesome!”

Valentino sneered,”Course it is, babydoll~”

Lucifer then began announcing everyone else's teams. One by one, everyone soon found themselves with a partner of Lucifer’s choosing, most of whom barely interacted with each other prior to this, likely this was Lucifer’s way of having fun during the game by placing them with random people.

Rosie stared at the person she got placed with awkwardly. She didn’t know her at all. She had seen her with Lucifer once or twice but she never talked to her. She then said,”Hello, my name is Rosie, what’s yours?”

The woman stared back at her, giving her a cold gaze, frown remaining. She looked fairly humanoid, but her hands were freakishly large and shaped like claws.”......”

“Not much for words huh?”

Once again, nothing. Guess she didn't like talking much.

‘Damn, I’m starting to wish I got with Alastor. He’s far more lively than this girl…’

Speaking of Alastor, he was still one of the overlords left without a partner. Alastor stood there, noticing that the lack of options was becoming apparent. Everyone else was getting picked except him and the group was dwindling down.

He tried to remain positive, however it was becoming obvious that there weren’t that many people. The people he would’ve wanted to go with were already taken. Normally, he wouldn’t care who he got stuck with at this point…

If it weren't for the fact Vox didn’t have a partner either and the choices were decreasing. There were only four demons left with both him and Vox included and he was crossing his fingers that luck was on his side.

“And Vox, you're going with Alastor.”

There was a moment of silence, Vox and Alastor staring at each other in disbelief. The TV Demon snarled,”Oh come on! Seriously? I got stuck with Bambi!? This is rigged!”

“I’m literally choosing the partners, Vox. How can it be rigged?”

“You put the others with random people with the exception of Val and Velvet and now you're just putting me with my rival when there were two other demons we could've gone with? Do you expect me to believe that this wasn't on purpose?”

“Even if it was, you know you're not in the position to do much, right Vox?” Lucifer asked flatly,”I mean, surely you know your place among the hierarchy, do you not?”

Vox tensed, he is not an idiot. He knew damn well he was in no position to order Lucifer around. But still, it was hard not to notice how unfair this was given Lucifer just set him and Alastor together when there were other options on the table. 

“I do, but still, why put me with him? What’s the point!?”

“Make things interesting? I mean, it wouldn’t be a scavenger hunt if there wasn't a competition and given how you two are, I’m certain you’ll strike up some type of entertainment while on the hunt…”

“Great...Still, what the hell are we even looking for? Are these household items we’re supposed to search for?” 

“Not exactly,” Lucifer mentioned,”These items aren’t what you’d consider household items. More like valuables.”

“And we’re just supposed to find them? How will we know what you're talking about specifically?” Alastor inquired.

“With this,” Lucifer handed out fliers with hints and a description of the item.”You are to return this item to me upon it being found. The group who finds it first and returns to me will be personally rewarded for their efforts. Understand everyone?”

The group nodded.

“Great, now scram!”

Everyone set about in their separate teams, now being on the hunt for the treasures Lucifer had requested of them to find.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vox snarled, his eyes narrowed as he eyed Alastor going down the hall. Alastor was holding paper with the directions. They hadn't said a word to each other since this little competition started.

Breaking the silence, the TV Demon started out with a complaint,”Dammit...Can’t believe we got stuck with each other.”

“Neither can I. Guess Lucifer likes playing jokes on us,”He replied back bitterly,”Hopefully we can find this little heirloom of his as fast as possible so we can forget this ever happened.”

“Agreed, I cannot believe he suckered us into playing this stupid scavenger hunt. We’re grown adults playing children’s games with someone who is older than all of us combined. The guy is supposed to be a king yet he acts like a kid when it comes down to it.”

Alastor huffed, turning his cheek,“In the very least, we should try to satisfy Lucifer’s whims. I don't care for the prize but surely if we can find this item we can go back to normal…”

“Yeah…Say, what does that note say anyway? Are there any hints that would actually be useful?”

“Well, from what I’m getting, this note is instructing us to go into the library. Perhaps what we seek is in there.”

They located the Magne library, Vox opening the door and blinked. It was hard not to be somewhat amazed by the interior of the library, looking just as luxurious as the rest of the mansion.

“Damn this place is huge…” Vox mentioned,”Can’t say I’m surprised. Lucifer always liked to be grandiose with just about everything. Probably his ego speaking…”

“Not like you're one to talk,” Alastor chided.

“At least I admit it, he’s too prideful to do so…” He shot back,”Not like it matters. We just need to find that piece so we can get out of here and leave. Does the paper say anything else?”

“Not really, it just says to search around for anything ‘eye catching’ so to speak…”

“Damn, that’s just helpful,” Vox growled,”Hints are fucking useless…We don’t even know what we’re looking for and he just sends us off.”

The other overlord shrugged,“Oh well, better get to searching…”

They began inspecting the area for anything that would draw their suspicion. The hints were useless, something that Vox speculated Lucifer did on purpose to mess with them. They tried searching high and low, but it felt like they weren’t getting anywhere.

“Ridiculous!” Vox growled,”It feels like we’re getting nowhere. We’ve been searching for almost an hour and we’ve got nothing. This is such a waste of time! We’re going in circles and nothing is getting done.”

“Well what do you suppose we do? If we go back to Lucifer without the item he requests he might get angry. You know how Lucifer is, if people don't do what he wants he has this tendency of inflicting his anger upon them.”

“That’s stupid, we’re playing a kids game and he’s going to punish us for not getting some stupid item?”

“Given how he is, he might just do that…”

“Great, now we can’t go back without the piece if we don't want to be reprimanded. Though we searched just about everywhere, so who knows where it could be…” Vox then stood up and leaned against a bookshelf. He looked upon the top shelf and paused, seeing a book that seemed out of place. Normally, he’d dismiss it, but something about it seemed crooked.”Hey Alastor, can you get the ladder?”

Alastor paused, looking up from one of the books he was reading,”Why?”

“I think I see something up there. Mind giving me a hand?”

Alastor rolled his eyes before wheeling over the ladder to Vox, who in turn began to climb up. He reached for the book and pulled at it, shocked the bookshelf began to rumble and pull back, revealing a hidden entrance.

Both Alastor and Vox stared at each other in disbelief. 

“Well I’ll be, it actually worked.”

“Damn, didn't think that would happen…” Vox got down from the ladder and motioned forward,”Come on Alastor, perhaps this little trinket of Lucifer’s is within this passageway.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes,”Are you certain we should travel down there? This sounds like a trap.”

“What choice do we have? We can’t just uncover a passageway and not see where it leads. Let’s see where this takes us. That is, unless you're scared.”

“I am not scared,” Alastor shot back.

“Then follow me…”

They trudged forward, noticing that the passageway led underground through a flight of stairs. The moment they entered, Vox heard the door close behind them,”Errr..”

“Looks like we’re not going back the way which we came. Surely there’s another way out…” Alastor replied, though his tone sounded doubtful. 

“Yeah…”

The longer they walked, the more it felt like a maze. Truthfully, Vox wasn't certain how long they had been down there, it could've been hours with the amount of time they had been underground. All he knew by then was that they didn't know how to get out and he couldn't remember which way they had started from.

“This sucks…”

“I know, quit rubbing it in. It’s not like we can leave.”

Yeah. They couldn’t leave without the artifact, so they continued onward despite growing more and more pessimistic as time passed. 

“You think the others already found their pieces?”

Alastor nodded,”Most definitely. I doubt Lucifer made it this hard for them. They probably are waiting for us to come out.”

“Not like we can get out. The gate shut behind us and I don't remember the way back.”

“Neither do I. Hopefully we can find an alternate route when we get our hands on the heirloom…” Alastor then paused,”Wait, I think we’re out of the maze.”

“We are?”

“Look,” Alastor pointed ahead, now seeing they had made it past the maze and into a different area,”We’re finally free from this damned maze.”

“Finally. About time. Still, we should be cautious, who knows what else Lucifer put in this place…”

They slowly crept inside the next area, noticing that this seemed to be some type of treasure room with riches. Vox paused, reaching out and touching one of the piles of gold coins. He felt them and smirked,”They’re real.”

“Good, that means the rest of the things in here are likely real…” Alastor then narrowed his eyes when he saw Vox slipping multiple gold coins into his pocket.”Really Vox? You know Lucifer will be mad if you touch anything you're not supposed to.”

“Who says he has to know? I doubt he’s going to notice a few coins being missing. Besides, with how much money he has, I doubt he really needs this stuff anyhow.”

Alastor scoffed,”Whatever, just don't blame me if he does notice…”

“He won’t,” Vox assured,”Now come on, what does that hint say? Does it say anything specific that we should look for?”

“It says, ‘To find what you seek, find two pressure plates and the answer will be right before your eyes.’”

“The hell does that even mean? What pressure plates?” Vox asked,”I sure as hell don’t see anything in here. These hints are absolute garbage and-”

Click.

“Huh?” Vox paused, noticing his foot was on a literal pressure plate,”Uh….”

“Looks like you found one of them…” Alastor then searched for the other and stepped on it,”Done.”

Moments later, a pillar rose from an inner door, rising to reveal a purple gemstone sitting inside a gold clawed hand. Alastor and Vox narrowed their eyes, Alastor tempted to reach out to touch it but withdrew his hand, saying,”I don’t trust this…”

“Neither do I, but it seems to be what we’re looking for. This thing looks like it’s jammed in tight, so it’s probably best we get this out asp. Besides, it’s just a crystal, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Alastor and Vox placed their hands on the gemstone, unaware of what would happen next.When they placed their hands on it, they couldn’t help but notice that the gemstone glowed, as if it had been awakened by their touch.

“Huh? What’s going on?”

“I don't know…” Vox replied, becoming startled as it began shaking,”Wait, is this thing alive!?”

Before Alastor could answer, the gemstone quickly began sucking them in, giving them no chance to resist or fight back. The gemstone’s blinding light enveloped their vision and the last thing Vox and Alastor saw was each other before the gemstone absorbed their being.

Moments later, the stone sent out a large energy wave, the force shaking the world around them before tearing open a portal from sheer force before sucking in the gemstone, leaving behind an lifeless treasure room, the two overlords now long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The faded memories that didn’t belong to him flashed before his eyes. A meshing well of voices were screaming at him, saying names that certainly didn’t belong to him. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but all their voices were familiar for some reason that he couldn't place.

As the voices got louder, he could feel himself falling further and further downward, into a seemingly endless abyss, the blinding memories were like a searing solar flare until-

Fwoosh!

He landed on the ground, a strange presence cushioning his fall. The fusion blinked, realizing he landed on a flowerbed of red flowers. He then turned his head, realizing he was in a deep forest from the looks of the trees, ones that towered over him.

Curious, he decided to stand up to see where he was, knees wobbling as he took his first steps. It was fairly awkward given he had never walked before and it took some time to gain enough balance to walk in a semi-normal fashion.

“.....” His knees were still slightly weak from the fall and he then noticed something off. His vision was fairly poor, anything far away was blurry. He couldn’t make it out what was far away from him.

Squinting, he used the magic that he inherited from his predecessors to create something that would allow him to see, a pair of circular glasses. Upon placing them on his head, his vision had been fully restored.

He blinked, finally able to see through his glasses that were tinted purple. He looked around, now being able to see the forest around him. He then paused when he heard...water? He walked around the forest, now seeing a lake.

He knelt down and peered into the lake, now seeing his reflection staring back at him. He gasped for a moment, eyes wide upon seeing himself.

The water revealed his appearance, now seeing a young demon with pale grey skin and raven hair with purple ear tufts. The rest of his hair was tied back in a small messy ponytail and the front of his hair had a purple fringe at the front. His purple ear tufts were styled to resemble Vox’s techno symbol,going up and down. His eyes were slightly squinted, smaller than Alastor’s and sclerae was a dark purple.

He wore a black sweater with a dark purple collar, the sweater having three colored stripes on it, wearing red-purple-blue stripes, the purple being the largest one. He wore dark purple pants and black-purple shoes.

His eyes widened, this must have been the crystal’s doing. It created him thanks to Alastor and Vox unintentionally awakening the gemstone and adsorbed them, in turn creating him in the process. The crystal had become a part of him and judging by the clothes, it must’ve had a mind of it’s own in a way, as it gave him clothes upon being spawned in.

The fusion paused, now looking up at the skies. The skies he was familiar with were usually red, yet to his surprise it seemed...green? He didn’t know why, but he figured that whenever he was, it wasn’t the Pride Sector. The Pride Sector was known for having dark red skies and the memories he possessed had shown it had been that way for a long time.

Speaking of location…

Where was he again? Had the crystal transported him into another circle of Hell? Perhaps that’s why he couldn’t recognize anything.

He tried remembering anything about the other areas, all his memories that he inherited were fairly jumbled and blurry, the only thing he remembered clearly was how he came to be, everything else was a hazy at best.

He spot a cleared pathway in the forest, a sign that civilization was afoot. He decided to follow the path, finding himself before a megalopolis with the words,’Mint City’ ahead.

‘Definitely not the pride sector. I must be in the Greed Ring…’ He felt somewhat nervous, remembering that sinners weren’t allowed to traverse the other rings. He was worried, fearing that he may be prosecuted for crimes of his predecessors by being deemed a sinner.

Still, he saw no other way to go. He couldn’t stay in the forest(I mean he could, but would that really count as living?) He had to at least establish base in the meantime and collect his thoughts. The best way to do so was to step inside.

As he entered the city, he noticed Imps and other denizens walking throughout the area. Outside of being brighter and having different establishments, it didn't look too different from his passed down memories of Pentagram City, or at least what he could remember.

He was still on edge, fearing that someone would stop him from traversing the ring. As he was walking, he nearly jumped when he heard someone shout,”Hey you!”

He tried to pretend this person didn't exist, hoping they were speaking to another demon. However it became apparent this person was speaking to him as they shouted,”HEY! Did you not hear me? I’m talking to you! Quit walking away!”

He stopped, preparing himself from the worst. He didn't want any of the rulers of the deadly sins after him and if someone reported him, Mammon might come down and personally deal with any ‘sinner’s trespassing in his land.

The demon caught up with him, giving him a serious expression. He winched as he opened his mouth and said,”You know, I’ve never seen a guy like you around here! You from the other rings?”

He averted his gaze, body relaxing as he saw the person was trying to engage in a ..’friendly’ conversation. He nodded.

“That explains a lot. Which one are you from?”

He paused, he technically wasn't from any of the rings. The one he was most familiar with via memory was Pride, but that wasn’t saying much given he still had a hazy memory about those experiences.

“Pride.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised, you look like someone from Lucifer’s sector. Especially with your get-up. I can tell you're a fan of Alastor.”

He blinked,”What?”

“Your ears, you copied his ears and antlers. That’s a lot of dedication towards someone you never met. You must be a big fan of his.”

He decided to go with the flow, nodding his head along. Whatever got this man off his back was fine with him.”Mhm..”

“Still, I am kind of curious about you. You're just walking around here by yourself? That's pretty odd, you don't look like your visiting anyone.”

“I am not visiting. I got lost…”

“That explains a lot, you don't look like you know where you're even going.”

The fusion then cocked his head to the side, realizing he could actually use this person. He seemed to know his way around,”May I ask something of you real quick?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Do you know where the nearest store is? I’d like to...get an ID.”

“I just passed one a few streets back, why?”

“Because, I...need to make an identity for myself. I don't exactly have a background so I need to start fresh.” That was technically true, but he was leaving out the convenient details for obvious reasons. Most demons would think he was just trying to start over for some personal reasons in a new circle if they heard this and no one would be none the wiser.

“Eh, I doubt your the first demon whose thought of that. Did you get into trouble or something? Trying to run away from the past?”

He shook his head,”No. I just need to start a future for myself since I don't have a past to speak of.”

The man scoffed, likely thinking he was exaggerating,”Not the first time I’ve heard that before. You're not the only demon whose got problems, trust me. Whatever you're trying to runaway from will probably come back, don't think being in another circle will protect you. See ya…”

He left, leaving the fusion behind.

The fused demon then turned his attention to finding the place the demon instructed him to go, following his directions. It took a few minutes but he managed to find the store and entered inside. It seemed like a fairly slow day as there wasn't a customer in sight.

A imp who seemed to be in his early twenties manned the front desk, saying,”About time someone showed up, I was getting tired of waiting for someone to show their faces around here,” He then fixed his composure,”Alright man, what do you want from me?”

“I’d like an ID. I do not have one,”

“Lemme guess, you lost it.”

“No, I’ve never had one…”

The imp gave him a bewildered stare before sighing,”First I’ve heard someone your age say that. Parents shelter you or something?”

“What parents?” He asked,”I don't have any…”

The imp must’ve seen the conversation getting uncomfortable, as he changed his position on his desk,”Whatever, let’s just get you set up. Normally I wouldn’t let you since you don't have an appointment but since business is slow I’ll make an exception for you.”

He nodded and followed along, answering questions. Most of them pertained to how his life was, of which he had to make things up since he himself never experienced these things. He must’ve been convincing as the imp was going along with it.

“Alright, final question, what’s your name?”

He averting his gaze,”My what now?”

“Your name. Don't you have one? I mean, surely you didn’t go all these years living to not have one.”

“I was never given a name…”

The imp narrowed his eyes,”Just great. Look, my time is money, just tell me a name you’d like to be called since you obviously don’t have one.

He spaced out for a moment, thinking of the possible names for himself. Since he had his component names, he tried thinking of something. Alavox? No, too obvious. Valastor? No, too weird.

Volastor? The name didn’t sound too bad all things considered and given it rolled off the tongue better than the other suggestions, he actually contemplated using it. He closed his eyes and said,”Volastor.”

“That’s your name huh?”

A nod was his response in return.

He shrugged,“Pretty odd, but I’ve heard weirder ones in my time. Give me a few minutes.”

Volastor waited patiently as the imp returned with his ID. He paid the imp with some of the cash in their pocket. It was Vox’s, but considering he didn’t need it anymore he saw no point in holding it back.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Don't mention it.”

Volastor placed the ID in the wallet, which was technically Vox’s but it hardly mattered. It still had Vox’s ID in it, but they decided to place that in another compartment so that nobody would notice anything.

Volastor then noticed a nearby apartment and called for a room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took some time but Volastor finally got his apartment. He entered inside,seeing it was small but comfortable. It was rather expensive but since Vox carried A LOT of money on him, this wasn't that big of a deal and it wasn't like it was stealing right?

Since it was getting dark, Volastor decided to plug his phone up and hit the sack. He was still getting used to everything but he figured that it would better for him to worry about his identity in the morning, as of now, everyone seemed to think he was a hell-born, and given the crystal’s influence, he may as well be one given the artifact had altered his being and made a completely different person.

“Being in the Greed Sector feels...off but I guess it’s not so bad now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think below! 
> 
> Also, in case you all wonder why Volastor is not considered a sinner, the crystal Lucifer owned pretty much created them into existence. While Vol possess Vox and Alastor's memories, he is not them. He is not responsible for their actions and is a separate being. He is considered a hell born in terms of he was born/created in Hell. The only thing he really kept about him outside of memories and powers was being immortal as sinner can't die outside of angelic weaponry. Basically all the benefits, none of the downsides.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm water poured down from the shower-head, clouds of mist clouded the area as it shut off and the glass door glided open. The fusion walked out of the shower, steam fogging up the air.

Water droplets dripped down his toned body as he slowly waltzed across the tile floor, wearing nothing but a purple towel around his waist and hair. Beads of water trickling off his toned body, muscles protruding from his slim physique..

Volastor squinted as he felt around for his glasses on the counter before clearing the fog and gently placing them over his face.

“That’s better…” He sighed, placing his tinted spectacles on before placing the rest of his clothes on.

This was his fist shower and the experience felt...oddly relaxing. The memories he had didn’t top the real deal and truthfully, it felt much more calming compared to what his parts had been through.

Alastor liked his showers hot and it felt searing whenever the memory came up, yet when Vox took his, it was bitterly cold.

When Vol put his shower on for the first time, it was a perfect warm, a preference he had adorned seeing as when he set it to the extremes.

It all felt different and his memories were a bit misleading when it came to how he would feel as he had a much different reaction to things than how Vox and Alastor would react.

Granted, this was likely due to the fact his memories were still hazy and there were several blanks in his mind, likely due to the impact of the fall and because the crystal deemed certain memories useless, figuring that suppressing them inside his mind until further notice was better than being constantly bombarded with life experiences that weren’t even his.

He then dried himself off, making sure to check his ears( his actual ones, not the ear tufts that were a part of his hair). His normal ears that were under his hair were humanoid in nature, the only difference being they were pointed slightly to give off an otherworldly vibe.

He then snapped his fingers, allowing his magic to summon his formal attire upon his person, his magic even placing his hair in a high ponytail like it had earlier. His tail twitched, making room for itself where his pants were.

He peered through the mirror, uncertain what to think. This was the first time he saw himself through an actual reflection and it felt...strange. Unlike the lake, there weren’t any ripples and he could see himself clearly.

A hallucination flashed before his eyes, causing him to jump upon seeing them. He could see Vox and Alastor through the mirror with grim faces.

“W-What? How are you two here?”

Just as quick as they came, the fantasy of his components vanished in thin air. Volastor calmed down, regaining his neutral expression as the mirage was replaced with his reflection once more.

“Oh...looks like my imagination ran wild...That’s new. Hope it’s not a thing…” He shrugged,”After all, there’s only me within this body. I’m certain of that….”

He then sighed before leaving the restroom and walking to the kitchen. He prepared some tea for himself, hoping that it would calm his nerves. He poured the teapot into the cup, nerves soothed. It felt relaxing, enough to bring him back to a neutral expression.

The taste was oddly refreshing. Neither his fusee’s drank tea often but to him, it tasted sweet, yet not sickeningly so. Just the perfect amount, just like him….

“Ah...That’s better…” He then blinked, wondering what his next move was. This was his second day of life and only now doing things that other demons did on a daily basis. They had routine, they had a purpose, they had lives, friendships even.

And he...had none of those things.

All the things he possessed were borrowed. His scattered memories, his powers, even his finances were all borrowed from those that came before. He barely had any experiences with life to call his own, about everything he knew was inherited from his components.

With that said...what now?

“What is my purpose in this world?”

He asked because...he didn’t know.

What was his purpose? Did he even have one? It seemed every other demon at least had some type of function in society, but he was an anomaly. An oddity in the system, one that nobody could’ve predicated.

Other demons seemed to have some type of purpose yet he didn’t. He wasn’t even supposed to exist, the merger was a complete accident and now he had to find a motive for himself on his own. He had no connections, no friends, nothing. He was left to start his life from scratch.

Perhaps finding a purpose of his own would help. Vox and Alastor’s shadows would be out but as long as no demon found out the truth about him, perhaps he could live a completely separate life away from them.

But first, he’d have to find a career. And to do that, he’d have to travel around ‘Mint City’.

He put his cup down at the side and stepped outside his apartment door, taking a deep breath,”Time to discover my true purpose. Surely there’s something out here for me. If Vox and Alastor could find a purpose, so can I….”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

As Volastor walked around the city, he noticed it was fairly normal, at least by Hell’s standards. Sure, there was crime, but Volastor often did his best to avoid any signs of trouble, being weary of his surroundings since it was Hell, a dangerous place where the wicked resided.

What little he remembered of the Pride Sector, he remembered it being near constant chaos, terf wars, fights, gangs. It seemed that ‘Mint City’ was a bit calmer, as there wasn’t open chaos at every corner, likely due to it being a wealthy part of the Greed Sector and the wealthy not liking the idea of living in a constant war-zone.

He walked across the side-walk, trying to find any places open for hire. It seemed most places in ‘Mint City’ were fairly full in terms of a workforce. Frustrated, his neutral face became slightly tense, annoyed at the lack of progress he was having within an hour in.

‘How infuriating, can’t even find a job looking for someone to hire…’ He sighed, as he kicked a stone a few times on the pavement to alleviate him of his bitterness. As he was about to kick the stone again, he couldn't help but notice a local library that was open just up ahead.

Normally, he would’ve ignored it, however the lack of progress in finding a job was infuriating. Perhaps reading a book would take his time off of the failure of job searching.

“Hm...A library. That should take my mind off of things. Wonder what it looks like inside.” Curious, the fusion headed towards the library, walking inside. He noticed the library was fairly full, demons ranging from size and species within the library, some even on computers.

A female demon with large squarish glasses waved,”Hello sir, checking anything out?”

He shook his head,”Not really, I’m just here to visit. I’m rather new and I’d like to get used to the area while I’m staying.”

She giggled,”That makes sense, you don't look like you're around here. Feel free to enjoy yourself.”

‘What a sweet lady…’

He then walked over and grabbed a book from the shelf, picking out one about dark magic. He shrugged, knowing that in a palace like Hell, it was to be expected such books would exist.

He sat behind one of the bookshelves as all the other seats were taken, preferring to read in silence than around the presence of others.

He turned the page, reading the table of contents. There were all types of spells and crafts from all over Hell, things that he hadn't yet heard of. Intrigued, he decided to read through the book, burying himself into the pages as his eyes were glued to every word.

As Volastor was half-way through the book, he couldn’t help but feel disturbed when someone began stomping towards the library. He ignored this to the best of his ability, figuring it was just some rambunctious demon who thought they could cause a ruckus…

At least until he heard someone shout,”PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! I WON’T HESITATE OPENING FIRE ON YOU ASSHOLES!”

Volastor blinked before reluctantly peeking his head out from the bookshelf. He could see a demon with a handgun. The other six demons in the room immediately cowered, putting their hands up in the air.

Volastor scowled,’Dammit. Of course someone has to cause trouble when I’m in the building. Perhaps I can sneak out the back entrance…’ Volastor saw the back entryway wasn’t too far from him. If he used his stealth he could get out undetected. He still wanted to look like a relatively normal denizen of Hell and any otherworldly abilities might draw unwanted attention.

As he was making his move to sneak away, he tensed when he heard voices conflicting with each other.

“Sir please put the firearm down this isn’t the place for-”

“Shut up! I won’t hesitate blowing your brains out!”

“This isn’t necessary, just put the gun down and-Hey! Let go of me!”

“Shut up bitch, not another word unless you want a bullet piercing through your skull. I won’t hesitate shooting you if you let out another peep.”

Volastor’s eyes narrowed, teeth gritting as the librarian's voice from earlier. He was so tempted to sneak out until he heard her.

It didn’t help that he remembered where he was. Unlike the Pride Sector, where most of the inhabitants were sinners, everyone here were hell-born souls.

Hellborns had long life spans but were still able to be killed off. Unlike sinners, they didn’t respawn after death, once they died, they were done.

He saw the exit door, if he made a run for it, he doubted the man would be able to catch him. It would take too much effort and give the other demons a chance to run.

However, he’d be leaving the rest of them behind since if he truly didn’t notice his escape, they’d all likely end up getting shot. That, and he was certain the front door was likely locked in order to prevent anyone from escaping.

He didn't know his motives, likely figuring the library was an easy target to rack up a kill-count for the evulz.

He clenched his fist, he really didn't want to be here but he knew he couldn't just leave. Someone had to do something about this madman and given he was the only one undetected, it seemed that job fell onto his lap…

Volastor creeped behind the bookshelves, sticking behind them as to keep his cover, less for his own safety and more for the other people around him. One wrong move and someone would be shot at.

As Volastor crept closer to him, his foot brushed against a bookshelf, causing one of the books to slip from the shelf and crash to the floor.’Fuck.’

“Hey! Is someone over there? I heard that! Come out and I might spare your pathetic life!”

Volastor sighed before reluctantly standing up straight, revealing himself,”I’m right here, no need to be so hostile…”

“Put your hands up!” He aimed the firearm in his face,

Vol rolled his eyes, dismissing the threat,And why would I do that? I’m in no danger…”

“You're fucking nuts, I can literally shoot you right here and now…”

“Go on then, I dare you…”

He prepared to shoot Vol in the face when Volastor grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to let the librarian go, digging his claws into him, staring at him in the eyes.

The demon’s eyes widened as he forced to look at Vol in the face, horrified as Vols’ normal eyes vanished from sight, replaced with piercing glow.

He tried to look away but Vol kept him in place, cold steel eyes gazing through his soul,”You can’t run from me…” He stated, voice tranquil yet filled with thinly disguised venom,”I should kill you, I’m more than capable of killing you but I have much, much better plans for you.”

Before he could ask what that meant, Vol’s eyes stared into his own intensely, not looking away. The demon’s eyes became dull as his individual thoughts were obsolete, now only focused on Vol’s hypnotic eyes.

“Killing you would cost too much effort and is something I’d rather not do. If you meet your end, it’ll be by another demon’s hand. Which is why I’ll spare your life, but you must do as I say,” Volastor said this, knowing the demon couldn’t protest, still under his spell,”Leave this library and never return. Thugs like you are not welcome here. Now take your leave and don’t come back. Because if you do, you’ll have a fate worse than death itself…”

“Yes sir…” His response was emotionless, totally submissive to Vol’s power. He obeyed Vol’s command, taking his leave through the front entrance, never to return.

Vol’s eyes returned back to normal, sighing,”Looks like that brute has been dealt with. If he had any common sense he most certainly won’t be coming back…”

Volastor then paused when he saw the librarian approach him, giving him a sincere smile,”T-Thank you sir! You saved us all! That man would’ve killed everyone had you not...did whatever you did earlier. Though I’m not certain why you didn’t kill him since you seemed like could’ve done so.”

Vol shook his head,”I felt no need to kill him, he wasn’t worth the energy. Besides, I doubt he’ll be an issue for anyone. He won’t be bother you anymore, I can say that much…”

“That’s reassuring. I just wish there was something I could do to repay you for your kindness.”

“Well,” Vol mentioned,”I was looking for a job but I couldn't find any. If you had a position open I’d gladly take it since I’d like to make some money on my own…”

“Oh! That’s just perfect! I always needed an assistant and you’d be the perfect fit! Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Volastor, but you may call me Vol.”

“That’s such a unique name, I’ve never heard of that one before. Are you an Alastor fan?”

Vol made a face before reluctantly nodding his head,”Erm. Yes, totally a fan of his…”

“Can’t say I’m surprised, you look like you admire him. Don't worry, Vol, I have you covered. You're welcome to work here!”

“Thank you,” Volastor said,”I’m happy to help.”

With that said, Volastor soon found himself in a new position of work. Looks like he was slowly becoming a full individual, now even having his own career. Perhaps this sector wouldn’t be so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 90 views! Tell me what you guys think and be sure to sub and give a kudo to show me some support if you haven't already! See ya next time!
> 
> Also before you ask why Vol as hypnotizing powers, based off the video I saw of 'Red Smoke' a Hazbin Hotel comic where Vox had the power to hypnotize others. It's not canon but a person who worked HH addict video made it so I decided to incorporate it into my work. It does fit Vox would have these powers and by extension, Vol, who is a fusion and has Vox as one of his parts, would have these powers. It was basically Vol's non violent way of dealing with the threat, since Vol prefers not killing people as it's a waste of energy and not worth the effort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volastor fusion ref  
> https://www.deviantart.com/emeraldoverlord/art/Volastor-redesign-873215487

Life seemed about as peaceful as Hell could be for Vol. It wasn’t saying much but Mint City wasn’t as bad if you ignored the crimes that seemed to be rampant throughout the city everything seemed about fine if you ignored how ridiculously expensive everything was. Even by Hell’s standards, it was insane how much things cost.

That, and the amount of copyright was through the roof. He couldn’t go five seconds in a store without seeing plagiarism. In his short time of being around the Greed Sector, it seemed like it was infamous for it’s piracy, as you couldn't go two seconds without people ripping things off of established brands.

It was as impressive as it was mind-boggling to see how blatant plagiarism was treated in this ring, though he wasn’t sure if that applied everywhere else.

It was likely different in Pride, but he wasn’t certain because his memories were still foggy and truthfully, he hadn't bothered to try remembering things from his ‘past’(or rather Alastor and Vox’s past).

After all, he was his own entity and what his parts did was in the past. Granted, it wasn’t like he could remember anything, all Vox and Alastor’s memories had been filtered heavily. The crystal inside him upon his birth was likely sentient, likely merging Vox and Alastor to create a suitable host for itself that could handle its power and considered any unnecessary memories to be useless to them, wanting a host to survive, not focus on past elements.

The only thing he really did remember was their names and sometimes, small preferences they had in life, but these were usually put to the side as Volastor found his own way of doing things much better and preferable to theirs.

And truthfully, he was happy to not think about these memories as they didn’t belong to him. He merely inherited these empty memories that left blanks that would be more suitable for his life experience than the experience of two who came before him.

Besides, it wasn't like he could run into his components anyhow, he was in an entirely different sector and in all likelihood, he had simply been teleported away from the Pride Sector upon being formed. It was hardly that big of a deal…Right?

At the moment, he was laying in bed, book in hand. He had grown an affinity for reading books during his short time at the library and it was the one thing he did to keep himself entertained. He turned.

Volastor sighed as he finished the last book in his stack, the fusion’s eyes narrowing as he did so.”Another book finished…”

He wondered what to do next. He still hadn't figured everything out, he didn’t even know what to do with his life completely. Everything was still messy and he was learning as he went along. With blanks in his life, he could only hope to locate his motivation in life despite the setbacks.

He then paused, wondering if going out was what he needed to do. He still hadn't found his place in the world, perhaps seeing another part of the world would help him fill in the blanks in his mind. To fill in the gaps with memories of his own to establish himself as a person completely. To become complete as a being just like everyone else, to be ‘normal’.

The fusion’s eyes turned to the clock, seeing the time. It was still early in the morning, he had plenty of time to go out. It was his day off and if anything, spending a little time on the outside of the Greed Ring wouldn’t hurt.

“A little fresh air wouldn't kill me. Besides, a little walk around the rings isn’t going to hurt anyone…” Volastor then stood up and got everything he needed, putting ~~Vox’s~~ his phone from the stand, shoving it into his pocket as he left his apartment.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

He began walking around, eventually locating the elevator. Despite being treated as a regular denizen of hell, Vol couldn’t help but feel uneasy when he approached the elevator. This was the only way to traverse the rings and he felt uncomfortable, having never done this before, finding himself in unfounded territory.

He saw nobody else was in the elevator. It seemed that at this time of day, most demons in the Greed Ring preferred resting than traversing the Rings, especially when it was early in the morning.

Volastor took a deep breath, pushing the button. Moments later, the elevator opened and Volastor stepped inside.

‘So far, so good…’ He then looked at the buttons, seeing the buttons on the elevator for locations.

Lust  
Gluttony  
Greed(You are here dumbass)  
Sloth  
Wrath  
Envy  
Pride

Volastor scoffed at the insult in-scripted on the third option,”Hmph. How rude…” He slowly examined his options. He decided out of curiosity to see what the other rings were like, figuring he could visit Pride later. He pressed ‘Gluttony’, figuring it would be a short trip.

As the elevator rose, he couldn’t help but notice something was off as he was rising. The elevator rang as if to signal he was at his stop but...it seemed like it wasn't opening.”What? Why isn’t it working? Did it malfunction?”

He was hoping it didn’t but judging by the fact the elevator stopped mid-flight, he fired he’d have to force it open. He began kicking the doors.

No reaction. He didn’t want to break it but it felt like nothing was working. He tried it again. Once again, no reaction.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked,”My luck is perfect. I can’t even go outside without something bad happening to me. I literally just want to go to a different ring and I can't get stuck on a malfunctioning elevator.”

He stomped his foot in frustration, using all the force he could muster. He jumped as he felt the elevator moving at an escalated speed, causing him to scream as the elevator rushed downwards, plummeting to the ground.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

After what felt like an entirety of falling, Volastor tensed when the elevator finally crashed to the ground, causing a large amount of damage as he escaped the carnage left behind. He turned, cringing,”Looks like that elevator is going to be out of commission for a while. I hope nobody was planning on using it after me…”

Volasor then paused, wondering how he was supposed to get back. The elevator was the only way of getting back to the Greed Sector and until it was fully repaired he was pretty much stuck here. Vol was no expert but the damages would cost a LOT of money and given how incompetent people in power tended to be down here, he doubted anyone was going to tend to the issue in a timely manner.

He pulled out his phone and tried to dial the nearest technician. His phone rang a few times and some guy answered,”What the fuck do you want?”

“Hello sir, I hate to inform you of this but the elevator to the rings is….broken. Is there going to be someone around to fix it? This seems like a rather dire situation and-”

“Meh. We’ll get it later. We have bigger problems.”

“What? The elevator is literally allowing denizens to pass through the circles. That is very important, how can you have bigger problems when something like this affects every demon trying to travel?”

“Is that supposed to be my problem? Kid, we have other issues. The elevator can wait. Now fuck off and don’t call me again.”

Volastor was about to give this man a piece of his mind but the phone went dead afterwards. He sighed,”Useless bastard. Looks like this elevator is going to be out of service for the time being. I hope that someone will fix it soon enough…”

Volastor decided to take his leave, not wanting someone to blame him for breaking the elevator. As he made his distance away from the malfunctioning piece of equipment, he began walking down the streets of Hell for himself, hands in his pocket with an annoyed look on his face.

“Can't believe I got stuck here. Stupid elevator, stupid technician who refuses to do his damn job, stupid everything…” He mumbled bitterly, walking under the red skies of the Pride Ring.

It seemed unlike the Greed Ring, the Pride Sector was constantly on the move, people going about their daily business. Pentagram City was always hustling and bustling.

As Vol walked around with his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t help but notice the stares he got from other demons as he walked. Demons began hiding, some running in the opposite direction and others wincing when he made eye-contact with him, shrinking away in fear.

“Hm? Why is everyone acting so strangely when I walk around? That’s never happened before...” He was tempted to dismiss this as just an odd reaction to newcomers. He then caught sight of a demon and waved,”Hel-”

That demon had already made a break for it before he could even blink.

“-lo…” He narrowed his eyes,”Seriously? I literally just got here and I have the entire town running in terror for no reason. I’m not that terrifying am I? What could they possibly be so afraid of?”

He tried answering this question yet he couldn't find a reason for them to be afraid. Nobody in the ring even knew who he was so he didn’t understand why everyone was so terrified around him. He hadn't even done anything and he had everyone in the town running away in fear without a hint of effort.

He sighed,’I hope this isn’t a regular occurrence…’ He began walking around the city, streets now empty. Whatever this was about, he had the feeling it was nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fr 105 views! Tell me what you all think and be sure to show some support below and keep up on this story if you're interested. Give a sub/kudo to show me some love.


	5. Chapter 5

As Volastor walked around Pentagram City, he couldn’t help but find himself getting irritated by the reactions he was getting. He couldn’t take a step without people screaming and making a break for it.

No matter what he did, people were constantly running away for no seemingly no reason. He didn’t understand why, he was certain he wasn’t that scary in his normal form and that whatever they saw was no reason to run for the hills.

The longer he walked, the less populated it seemed. It appeared most demons had heard of him walking by and likely barricaded themselves in their homes, he could see people staring at him through the blinds, immediately closing them when he caught their gaze.

‘Why are they so afraid of me? I just got here and everyone is terrified of me. Surely there must be a reason for that…’

Eventually, he noticed he walked into new territory. He didn't know where he was, but he couldn’t help but feel as though multiple eyes were watching him from the shadows. Choosing to ignore this, he continued walking…

At least until he heard the sound of destruction nearby. He blinked, curiosity rising,”Huh? What is that noise?”

He decided to check it out, now seeing the cause of the destruction. A large blimp was floating across the sky, lasers firing at buildings. Volastor paused, connecting the dots,”Oh...That explains a lot. Looks like people are fighting for territory. A common occurrence around here…Perhaps I should turn back, I doubt anyone is going to notice I’m here…”

As Volastor was about to take his leave, he jumped back when someone attempted to shoot him with a laser.”Ah! What the hell!?” He turned, seeing the blimp firing projectiles in his direction,”Why are they shooting at me!? I didn't even do anything!”

Vol tried to run away, but the blimp was on his tail, abandoning its original targets in pursuit of him. He ran only to find a dead-end, cursing his luck,”Oh come on, a dead-end? Right now? Are you kidding me?”

He paused, he heard maniacal laughter from the blimp, someone speaking from within, a slithery voice addressing him,”Well, well,well. What do we have here? It's been quite a while, I’m certain you must recognize me now, don't you?”

Volastor stared at him incredulously,”Do I know you, sir? Because I don't believe we have…”

“Don't play dumb with me, Alastor! You can’t weasel your way out of this one, I'll show you the true might of machines, I’ve come prepared this time. You won't defeat me as easily!”

‘Alastor? I’m not Alastor! Is that why everyone is afraid of me? They think I’m my component?’

That certainly explained a lot, he did inherit most of Alastor’s traits. That must be why everyone was running away. Of course he only realized it now when someone from Alastor’s past ended up revealing themselves at the worst possible time.

Vol tensed,”Hey! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This is a huge misunderstanding, I’m not who you think I am!”

“Oh really? I find that incredibly hard to believe….”

“Look, I may look like Alastor, but I am not him! This is a misunderstanding,whatever issues you had with Alastor don’t pertain to me.” Volastor wanted to avoid any conflict and keep himself on the down-low, so he did the next best thing he could think of,”If you want, we can talk about this face to face. Just don’t shoot me and I’ll come inside…”

There was a moment of pause,as if the person inside was debating their next move. Vol was hoping they wouldn’t fire anyway and sighed in relief upon seeing the laser deactivate and the blimp lowering itself to the ground, a mechanical starway rolling out before him upon landing.

The door opened and Volastor reluctantly came inside, seeing this as an invitation. The moment he stepped inside, the door behind him slammed shut. He winced,’Dammit, don't think I’m getting out of this one so easily…’

As he made his way inside, he could see the liar before him. It was red,black and yellow all over with tons of machinery. He narrowed his eyes at the decoration, seeing eyes peering at him from several places.

Ignoring this, he examined the rest of the blimp only to jump when he felt his foot step on something. He noticed he had stepped on...an egg?

“What? What did I just step in?” Vol then paused when he saw that the egg had clothes on, a top hat and a suit, as well as small limbs. He tensed, realizing he just killed a sentient creature on accident,”Fuck! I just killed this creature by accident! Dammit!” He tried checking if it was alive but it was daily obvious with the crack that it was dead.

As he was doing so, he noticed someone behind him. He immediately tensed,”Uh...Hey...Didn’t see you there Mr….Snake…”

He said this, noticing the person before him resembled a serpent, having red narrow eyes and a cobra hood with multiple eyes inside. In fact, most of his body seemed to be littered with eyes, including his chest and the bottom half of his body. He had gold pointed teeth and red claws, wearing a black and yellow suit, a large top hat with a singular eye on his head.  
The snake narrowed his eyes, examining him up close, even grabbing his arm,”Hey, mind letting go?”

Ignoring his complaint, the snake said,”Strange. I thought you were bluffing earlier but now that I have you up close, I must have been mistaken. You're not Alastor, I can tell…”

“Really?”

“Of course, a genius like myself can put two and two together in time. And it seems obvious you're not him, especially with your...cowardly nature. The Alastor I know would never flee from a fight with a worthwhile adversary, aka me, the Great Sir Pentious!”

“Sir Pentious?” He paused, his memories resurfacing. As if it clicked, he could remember Sir Pentious before Alastor at one point, gloating about how evil he was before Alastor used his magical powers to banish him inside of a hole alongside his ship. The memory ended shortly afterwards, forcing him back into reality.

Sir Penitous smirked,“You seem like you’ve heard of me, not surprising given my ongoing quest to conquer the Pride Ring as a whole.”

Vol blinked,”Wait, you're planning on conquering the whole Pride Ring? Like as a whole?” That was a lot of ambition even for one person...

“Of course, why only take some of Hell when you can have all of it?”

“Don't think you think that’s a bit impossible?” Vol asked,”That seems like a big job for one person…” Especially since in 'his' memories, Sir Pentious didn't have the greatest strength from what he could tell, getting easily dealt with by Alastor and his magical powers.

“One person? Ha! I’m not only relying on myself, I have a bit of backup at hand. Come on out everyone, introduce yourselves to my new guest…”

A large group of egg bois showed up, Vol staring in disbelief upon seeing loads of them around.”H-How do you have so many?”

The King-Pin sneered,“I’ve been in Hell since 1888, when you’ve been here that long you tend to get bored and with a little help, you can create your own workers. I have hundreds of them at my disposal.”

“So you're not going to be mad when I tell you I stepped on one of them?” He asked wearily.

Sir Penitous shrugged,”These guys get injured on a daily basis, trust me, I know. It happens all the time, it's not the first time this has happened…”

‘Phew…’ Vol thought,”That’s a relief. I thought you were going to be upset…”

“I have over 900 of them, one breaking on accident is hardly the end of the world,” He replied,”Besides, you're not the first person who's broken one, though it isn’t often an accident when others do it.”

The way he said this made it fairly clear that the Egg Bois being broken was a regular occurrence, which made sense given they were literally sentient eggs. He didn't even seem that upset, it must’ve happened so frequently that he had accepted it.

Probably a good thing considering demons usually took it fairly badly when their property was broken. At least he wasn’t angry, meaning deescalating the situation was possible. The last thing he needed was Alastor’s actions falling onto him.

“Still, I must ask, if you aren’t truly Alastor, who are you? You look too much like him for it to be a coincidence…”

Vol paused, wondering what his next move was. He couldn’t exactly tell him the truth but he had to give him a convincing story if he wanted the snake to leave him be.”I’m a fan of his…”

Sir Pentious eyed him suspiciously(which was creepy given he had well over a dozen eyes staring directly at him). He fell silent before saying,”Hm..That makes sense. Still, you must be truly dedicated if you manage to pull off the look this well. You even had me fooled, which is a feat in itself since I’m one of hell’s biggest geniuses!”

‘Yup, definitely full of himself…’ Vol rolled his eyes,”It must be. Especially since everyone ran away in terror when they saw me…”

“I can see why Alastor has made quite the reputation for himself over the years, gathering more power in such a short time-frame that no other mortal soul has done. It's as impressive as it is infuriating, he gets all the glory while the rest of us have to conquer Hell piece by piece. I suppose even in the afterlife, it's about as unfair as life is…” He replied bitterly, going off into a tangent about his one sided rivalry.”Like Alastor thinks he’s so cool just because he’s the Radio Demon, but one day, I’ll triumph over him and he’ll see who is truly superior. It’ll be the greatest standoff in history! The rings of Hell will quiver with fear at the name,’Sir Pentious, Ruler Of Hell! Ahahahahahaha!”

“Pfft!”

Sir Pentious blanked when he heard snickering,”Hey! Which one of you overgrown chicken fetuses is laughing! Who dares laugh in the middle of my tangent?”

“It’s not us, Mr. Boss man, we swear!”

Volastor began laughing,”Ahahaha! Oh my god, you are so funny!”

“Funny!? How am I funny!? Stop laughing!”

“I can’t! I can’t take you seriously!” Vol replied,”Like seriously, you just went into a villainous monologue like those cartoons do, it's so hilarious! Like did you pre-plan those lines in your head or something?”

He scoffed,“Of course not, everything I say is off the tip of my tongue, a genius like me doesn't need pre-planned dialogue to sound spectacular!”

“That explains a lot. I have to admit, it's kind of cool honestly.”

“Of course you’d say, wait what?” Sir Pentious stared at him, bewildered,”What was that?”

“I said that it's kind of cool…”

“Wait, you're serious? You really think that I’m cool?”

“Yeah? I mean, you got a fairly nice lair going on, fits the whole vibe you're trying to go with. It's rather articulate and I can see you put your passion into your work and-Why are you staring at me like that?”

Sir Pentious was staring at him, like straight up gazing into his soul and heavily breathing on him. Volastor wondered if complementing the snake demon was a mistake because the intent gaze was giving him enough to set him on edge as they were mere inches from each other's faces.

“Uhh..Sir Pentious? Are you alright?”

Suddenly, the most random thing happened. Sir Pentious...squealed,”Oh my god! I can’t believe it! This is the first time someone genuinely called me ‘cool’! About time someone recognized my brilliance in this damn pit! I’ve waited centuries for some recognition and I’ve finally got the praise I desired, though you're far from the person I imagined who’d give it to me.”

Vol blinked in disbelief, staring at the snake demon in awe. Apparently calling a wanna-bee overlord of Hell ‘cool’ was enough to change their entire demeanor around you in seconds.

“Do you actually mean it?”

“Uh...yes? I wouldn’t lie about something like this. You're rather odd but your place is rather nice…”

Sir Penitous cocked his head,”You think so?”

“Yeah?”

“Then why don't you stay? You don't seem like you know you're way around these parts. I haven't had good company in a while and evenI have to admit, my army of eggs don’t provide me the same comfort like normal people would. They're a bit too...simplistic for my tastes…”

“Uh….” Vol was going to try finding an excuse but he remembered he didn't have anywhere else to go. Perhaps staying in the blimp would at least provide some shelter. Besides, from the tinted window, he could tell that it was dark outside and while Hell was always dangerous, the worst of the worst came out at night.

Even if he could defend himself, it was easier to set up camp for the time being.

“I don't see why not…”

Sir Penitous looked...genuinely happy? Apparently he didn’t have a lot of visitors and the fact the egg bois were his main source of company must’ve made his social interactions rather awkward.

“Finally! I was waiting for a companion to show up! We’re going to be best pals!

‘Oh god this guy is so weird…’ Vol thought, averting his gaze in discomfort. Definitely not how he hoped this was going to go. He hoped that he could dissuade Sir Penitous into believing he was not a threat, yet all it took was one compliment to steer the conversation from fixing a mistaken identity issue to entering a so-called friendship.

“Speaking of which, you never told me your name? Surely you have one,do you not?”

He nodded,”My name is Volastor, but you may call me Vol…”

“Considering you're a fan of Alastor I can’t say your choice in name is surprising. I hope someone one day names themselves in a similar fashion to mine one day, perhaps even start a fan-club centered around myself!”

‘Three weeks of existence and this is hands-down the most awkward conversation I’ve ever been in. Not like that’s saying much but he’s definitely making it weird whenever he steers the conversation about himself and his glory…’

“But don't worry, Volastor, you're safe here. My blimp has tight security and if anyone dares try anything, they’ll be met with a gun-fire that’ll make every demon quiver with fear!”

“That’s reassuring…” Vol then sighed,”So where do I stay, surely there’s somewhere I can stay?”

“Well I do have just the place for you, you see I always had an extra chamber installed in case someone ever came to visit. As you can imagine, few have ever gone up here in my blimp for the night so you're free to stay there if you desire.”

“I guess, but what about yours? Surely it wouldn’t be that big of a deal for me to sleep in your bed.”

There was a pause, Sir Pentious’s face lighting up for a moment,”W-What are you? Some type of pervert!?”

Vol blanked,’Wait what? Pervert? What is he-Oh…’ Vol immediately cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose,’Dammit. Why did I say it like that?’

He literally just asked another man to sleep in the same bed as him. He hadn't meant it that way yet it came out wrong and the snake had the wrong idea.

“I didn’t mean it that way, I simply thought it’d be faster to go to your bedroom…” He admitted.

“Well it's not like it can’t be arranged, I haven't had anyone within my sleeping quarters in some time and the last person who was of the opposite sex. However I wouldn’t be above accepting your offer that is, if you were willing. Though you’d have to accommodate my...little friends…”

“Little friends? What are you-” Vol fell silent upon realizing what he was saying. He thought he was asking sex out of him and he was actually offering him up on it. He then realized the plural and asked,”Wait do you have two…” Vol decided to not finish his sentence, the mental image nearly causing him to go blind,”Argh!Look, let’s just drop the subject, this was a misunderstanding and I think it's best we don’t delve deeper down the hole…”

“You're right, though are you sure-”

“I’m very certain…” Vol replied,”Now would you mind showing me the bedroom?”

“Its down right corner and-”

Vol had already taken off running, leaving Pentious behind in the dust. The snake had to admit, he was slightly amused. That was the typical reaction to most demons when they heard he had multiple sex organs.

Normally he’d be dismayed, but Vol was such an odd character that he wasn’t that bummed out on it. Besides, it had been a while since he had an actual visitor in his quarters and he saw no reason to rush, it had gotten rather lonely and a friend wouldn't’ hurt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 132 views! Tell me what you guys think! Also yeah, say hi to Bi Sir Pentious here. Seriously, I HC most characters as Bi until proven otherwise(that includes you, Vox lol).


	6. Chapter 6

Weird. 

That was perhaps the best way to describe Sir Pentious in Vol’s mind.He stayed over at Pent’s blimp for a few days mainly as a way to take a break from the outside world, knowing that glares of fear and distrust were what awaited him, not to mention it was a safe place to crash at night-fall.

As he stayed inside Sir Pentious’s blimp, he noticed that the longer he stayed, the longer he noticed that the snake seemed rather clingy towards those who entered his home. 

Apparently he wasn’t kidding when he said nobody had visited him in a while as Vol had only seen Sir Pentious and his egg henchmen around the area, who are constantly keeping the blimp running while Pentious went out to claim territory.

Sir Pentious was actually rather lonely, to the point he seemed way too enthusiastic to hang with Vol, often showing him inventions he had made in his spare time and even playing on his organ, which was a feat itself because he didn’t have legs to push on the bars at the bottom.

When asked, Vol was given a snarky,’It's a secret!’ as a response to his question, followed by a mad cackle. Definitely an odd fellow to be around and he could see why most demons tried to keep their distance from him.

Still, as weird as he was, he didn't have the heart to tell him to back off. As pathetic as it sounded, Sir Pentious was the only demon who he actually liked, mainly because he wasn’t trying to run from him at the moment’s notice under the assumption he was Alastor.

It wasn't like the fear was unfounded, he did resemble the Radio Demon greatly but he was his own entity. The crystal created him out of Alastor and Vox’s essence and while he did possess their memories, the only ones he could remember clearly were after his birth, the rest were blanks.

He didn't even remember why Alastor and Vox came to the crystal in the first place, but he did ‘remember’ them touching it and coming into being before being transported into the Greed Ring.

Still, Vol was planning on leaving the blimp soon. As Vol was sleeping, he snapped awake upon hearing a large crash, the entire blimp shaking. Jolting awake, Vol immediately reached for his glasses, feeling around the counter and then the floor, finally managing to grab them.  
  
“Huh? What's going on? Why is the blimp shaking?” He quickly rushed to his feet, hearing explosives from around the area. He ran to the main area of the blimp, seeing it was utter chaos, destruction reigned everywhere as he mayhem flooded the district. He cursed,’Dammit! Did Pentious start a turf war with someone else? Couldn't he have waited until I wasn’t under his care to start a fight!?’

Vol immediately jumped out of the broken glass, seeing the ruckus around Pentagram City. Explosives were flying, buildings destroyed, it was utter chaos for miles.Vol narrowed his eyes,”Dammit! Just my luck! I got dragged in the middle of a turf war! Fantastic! That’s just what I needed!” Vol of course wanted to get away from the frenzy, not desiring to become a part of the aftermath of a bloody fight between maniacs for territory.

Of course as Volastor tried to sneak off, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Sir Pentious fighting a cyclops woman with torn clothing, an ‘X’ in the middle of her one eye. Her hair was held in a messy ponytail and she had bright red freckles and sharp teeth.  
  
“Hey old man! Come and eat this!” She threw a bomb at Pentious’s face, the older demon coughing and wheezing at the injury. Vol narrowed his eyes, seeing that most of Sir Pentious’s eggs were cracked already, likely trying to help their boss but got blown up or crushed in the process.

Vol saw an escape, if he ran for it, he doubted this woman would pursue him and he’d be home free. Nobody would be able to stop him…

Yet he didn’t move, despite his mind yelling at him to do so. He knew Sir Penitous would lose this fight if he stood idle, the snake demon was already struggling and without aid he’d likely lose this battle.  
  
‘Dammit...I should run but...I can’t leave him like this…’ Whether it was his consciousness speaking up or not, his body refused to flee the situation. Instead, he reluctantly gathered himself, going into the blimp in search of materials, finding a large bazooka and grabbed ammunition before heading out.

Sir Pentious scowled, trying to defend himself again Cherri Bomb. She was stronger than he was physically and he was already exhausted from trying to fend her off.”You...are really something Missy…”  
  
“I know, which is how I’m gonna prove I’m the superior one by kicking your ass next tuesday!” Cherri was prepared to fire another bomb, one that would be able to send him out of commission but she was suddenly blasted from behind,”EEEEK!!”  
  
Sir Pentious blinked, seeing Cherri had been blown away,”Huh? What? What just happened? How did she just get knocked down?”  
  
He then remembered where the shot came from, seeing Vol standing on a piece of debris, bazooka in hand.”Vol? What are you doing here?”  
  
“What does it look like? I’m saving you from getting blasted…” Vol replied flatly before offering the snake a hand,”Now are you going to take my hand or what? I doubt the ground is that comfortable…”  
  
Sir Penitous accepted his hand, brushing himself off. His outfit was fairly torn and he was daily injured but was able to stand, albeit with a slight limp.”T-Thanks, Vol…”  
  
“Don't mention it…” Vol then screeched,”Bombs ahead!” Vol pushed him out of the way, tanking the full hit, colored smoke enveloping him.  
  
“Gotcha!” Cherri Bomb shouted, only to pause when the smoke cleared. She had meant to hit both of them but only ended up hitting Vol. She hadn't really got a good look at the other target, but she immediately changed composure upon seeing someone who resembled the infamous Radio Demon covered in smoke, clothes slightly torn.”Oh shit…”  
  
Volastor’s purple eyes glowed through the smoke, gaze piercing towards Cherri with aggressive intent, expression calm and his neutral expression was enough to strike fear into the spunky demon.  
  
She attempted to throw another bomb at him, but he caught it out of mid-air and crushed it in his fist without batting an eye, dropping the remains on to the ground.  
  
“What the fuck!? How did you-"

“Doesn’t matter. What does matter is this attitude of yours. You’ve got some nerve throwing your little toys around, like this is some type of game, as if everything around you is a toy.” Vol’s voice was distorted, the auto-tune and static in their voice cracking despite their tone not rising,”I can tolerate a lot, I can tolerate being attacked, however I will NEVER put up with cretins like you attempting to hurt those I care for, which is why what you're doing will not stand. “

“Stay away from me you fucking radio psycho!”  
  
She too must’ve believed he was Alastor, granted she didn’t know any better, but still…

Vol got up in Cherri’s face, so close that she actually dropped to the ground in terror, trying to hold herself from visibly cowering. 

Vol stood above her, calmly holding her in a face-hold, hard enough to where she could visbly feel something her jaw aching,”I should kill you. And a part of me really does wish to do so. I am more than capable of ending your life and forcing you to respawn in the most painful way, however, I see no reason to pointlessly end a life as pathetic as yours. Which is why I demand that you run away and never return, because if I catch sight of you….Let’s just say that you’ll wish I had ended your life here and now… **Understand**?”  
  
Cherri nodded her head frantically, wishing to avoid the Radio Demon’s wrath, or at least who she believed to be the Radio Demon.

Vol motioned for her to go and as if on command, Cherri retreated, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Vol sighed, his eyes reverting back to their normal state as he saw Cherri Bomb flee, no longer in sight.  
  
“She’s gone,” Vol stated, as if he were discussing the weather, head tilted to the right while not facing the snake completely.”She won’t be bothering anyone anymore…”  
  
Sir Pentious stared at him in disbelief. He scared off Cherri Bomb, someone who had been a thorn in his side for the longest time and he did so without batting an eye. If he could do that to her, who knows he could’ve done to him….

“Is something wrong, Pentious? You're oddly quiet…”  
  
Sir Pentious wiped away the sweat going down his brow,“What? Me? Oh no, I’m fine. I’m just in a state of shock that’s all. You did...rather well, I have to admit. I didn't expect that out of you, have you been hiding that side of you this entire time?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He shrugged,“I saw no reason to use it…It was unecessary up until now…” Vol then began walking away,”You can do as you please, Pentious. I’m certain that she won’t be coming back…”  
  
Penitous then paused, realizing that Vol just helped him claim the territory that Cherri owned. This entire part was her’s and Vol helped him win it. He couldn't actually believe it, he never anticipated actually winning over her, at least not like this.

“Wait!”  
  
Vol paused, head turning,”What?”  
  
“Are you certain you don't want to stay? You can help me, we can become rulers of Hell together. You and me, we can be a team.”  
  
Vol shook his head,”Afraid not, Pentious. That simply isn't for me. I prefer a more quiet life than that. I have no interest in ruling over Hell, that is your ambition, not mine.”  
  
Sir Penitous blanked. Vol was clearly restricting himself and yet he didn't dominate over everyone when he could’ve? Sir Pentious knew if he had half the power Vol had he’d be ruling half the sector by now…  
  
“Why? You're clearly capable of doing so…”  
  
“It's not my ambition. I prefer reading over conquering. I only act to defined myself and others, not for the purpose of flexing my abilities ....” The fusion then looked forward,”I should get going, it's not safe here and I have no interest in staying in this torn battlefield for much longer. What you do is up to you, Pentious. But as for me, my purpose lies elsewhere…”  
  
“Oh. That...makes sense. I guess it's not for you. But can we stay in touch?”  
  
“Perhaps another time…” Vol replied,”Don’t worry, we’ll likely meet again another time, Pentious. You were decent company but this is where we have to part ways. See you another time…”  
  
Before he could say another word, Vol teleported away, leaving Pentious in the middle of a worn battlefield by himself. One of the remaining egg bois waddled up to him, asking,”Hey Mr. Bossman? What happened?”  
  
“Cherri Bomb retreated, her territory is up for grabs.”

“Really? That’s great boss! You won!”  
  
“No. I didn’t win, someone else won it for me..”

“You mean that guy who looked like Alastor? He beat Cherri?”  
  
The snake demon nodded,”He did. He forced her to withdraw from the battlefield under the threat of double-death…”

“Oh...I didn’t think that guy had it in him. He never looked like the type to pick a fight..Say, why didn’t you ask him to stay? He could be an ally to us! If he could send Cherri running he could do that to a lot of people!”  
  
“I did ask, he declined my offer, saying it wasn't for him. Makes sense, Volastor seems rather reluctant to fight and he didn't even bother trying to kill Cherri after she threw a bomb in his face.”  
  
“So where did he go?”  
  
“He….went off to explore his own path. I’m not certain where he’s going, but it's probably not around here…”

“Oh…” The egg then paused, noticing Sir Pentious’s dismayed expression,”Are you upset he’s gone? You’d normally be happy having won territory.”  
  
“A bit.” Sir Pentious then regained his composure,”Not like it matters. I should get to claiming all this territory before anyone tries anything. This will be the biggest amount of territory I’ve claimed in an entire day, this side of the Pentagram has always had my eye yet that cyclops always was a thorn in my side. Now that she’s dealt with, I can finally claim the goods for myself.”  
  
Sir Pentious adjusted his hat, now turning the remaining egg bois hat had gathered around,”Alright everyone, secure the area! Don't leave a single spot unchecked!”  
  
“Yes sir!” A unanimous cheer was heard as all the egg bois followed his orders. Sir Pentious began working on his blimp, now working on the repairs of the blimp. It wasn't the first time his blimp got damaged and it was far from the worst he had been through but it would take some time to fully repair.  
  
‘I won the battle, yet this victory feels empty…Whatever..better get to work…’

He quickly submerged himself in his work, brushing off the sadness he felt as repaired his machinery.

Meanwhile, a demonic reporter held his camera before retreating to 666 news station to review the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 158 views! Tell me what you think about this chapter below! See ya next time! Feedback/opinions are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel Dust scowled, he had been trying to get ahold of Cherri Bomb for a few days and she hadn't answered. Cherri always replied to his calls, it was rare for her not to answer, at least not without a reason. In the very least, she would've given him some type of excuse via text for her inactivity.

“Dammit. Why won’t she answer her fucking phone? It's been like days, has something happened?”

“What are you talking about?” Husk asked.

“My girl-buddy, Cherri Bomb. Ya heard of her? She’s my best friend. I haven’t heard from her in days. She’s never this quiet, think something happened other.”

“Doesn't really sound like my problem,” Husk mentioned,”If it's that big of a deal why don't ya go search for her yourself?”

The spider scoffed,“I did dumbass, I can’t find her. You have a single clue how big this sector is? You expect me to find one woman in a overpopulated hellscape? I’m a spider demon, not superman. I can’t just fly and locate someone at the speed of light.”

The cat-demon shrugged,jugging a bottle of booze,”Surely something will pop up about her. I’m sure she’s fine…”

Angel sighed,”This sucks.” Angel then grabbed the remote to the TV that Charlie recently had installed in the lobby,”Hope something good is on today…”

As he clicked the remote, it suddenly turned to Channel 666 News. Given it was the most watched news-station in Hell, it wasn’t surprising that the most popular program pulled up on the TV upon being activated. Angel narrowed his eyes as he saw a commercial run by,”Looks like the news is about to start, this commercial usually plays when they're about to go live…”

The channel then flickered to the sight of Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench sitting in their seats. Katie smirked,”Good morning, I’m Katie Killjoy!”

“And I’m Tom Trench! Recently, one of our reporters uncovered some shocking news on the west side of Pentagram City over the last few days! Apparently, Self-Proclaimed SpunkyPowherhouse, Cherri Bomb has lost all over her territory to the Notable-Kingpin, Sir Pentious not too long ago.”

Angel’s mind blanked,’What? Cherri...lost all her territory to the snake fucker? This has to be a joke, there’s no way that happened! That guy can’t even handle hand-to-hand combat, Cherri should’ve beaten him!’

Angel’s eyes were now glued to the screen, ready to eat up any word that could’ve possibly explained the loss of territory.

Tom continued,”While I had a hard time believing it myself, the footage that we uncovered showcases what happened, albeit with questionable quality, mainly due to the fact that for some reason the footage got distorted while processing and most of it was too messed up to show on screen.”

“We had our workers on it for days and what we’re about to show you is the best that we could manage. Everything here is what we could salvage,” Katie ended, eyes narrowing,” Though I believe what we’re about to show you is going to be shocking as it was for us. Let’s roll the clip and examine the footage up close and personal.”

The screen changed, now showing a recording of the fight, Cherri and Pentious duking it out as expected. Angel and Husk stared at the screen, Husk barely paying attention while Angel absorbed what was happening as the seconds went by.

Things seemed to play out how you’d expect, Cherri gaining the upper-hand and dealing with Pentious’s army of egg creatures. With those dealt with, she managed to wrangle Pentious’s gun out of his hands and seemed ready to finish the fight when-

Some random person shot Cherri, sending her flying. Angel winched upon seeing his friend landing on the ground with a sick thud, sending her tumbling to the ground. The camera then panned to who the culprit was, now seeing…

Alastor!? Or in the very least, someone who resembled the Radio Demon, carrying a bazooka in hand.

The next scene that unfolded was almost unbelievable. This guy...helped Pentious to his feet(or rather lack thereof) and kept him steady for a moment. Cherri then tossed a bomb at the two, but Alastor’s lookalike was the only one who got hit due to him pushing the snake out of the way.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem injured whatsoever when the smoke cleared and terrifyingly enough, his eyes were glowing, a stone-cold expression adorned his face. Angel tensed when he saw him approach Cherri, who seemed to believe this person was Alastor as she began freaking out, tossing a bomb at him as if to slow him down.

To Angel’s shock, he didn't flinch, merely crushing the explosive in his hands as if it were nothing.

The man soon went on a tirade about her destructive behaviour and threatened to kill her in the most painful and gruesome way if she ever showed her face around him again, demanding that she flee and never return.

Cherri obeyed and despite being heavily injured, ran for her life, fleeing to avoid the wrath of this demon. The clip ended with the person staring at Cherri Bomb fleeing the area, leaving a chaos ridden stricken city and the man and Sir Pentious standing in a destroyed battlefield.

Angel snarled when the footage ended abruptly,”Hey! What gives? The footage closed!”

“Trench did say that a lot of the footage was fucked, this was probably all they could get,” Husk mentioned,”I wouldn’t be surprised if the Alastor look-alike did something so nobody could see where he went…”

The screen reverted back to Tom and Katie, Katie then sipping her coffee,”And that’s where the footage ends. Appears that Cherri found herself in a tight situation, isn't that right, Tom?”

“Yeah, looks like Pentious had a helping hand in his conquering, with that partner of his, Penthouse won the entire west side of Pentagram City in one swoop. Honestly, I’m not sure whether to be impressed or scared, mainly because with the footage, it's come to light that a Alastor look-alike is running around and he might even be as powerful as the man himself, maybe even more so. Nobody knows who he is, perhaps a lot of relatives of Alastor’s ended up in Hell and want to raise a reputation for himself.”

“Whoever he is, he’s clearly no slouch! Perhaps we’ll find out more about this strange person, especially if he ends up taking territory for himself. The other overlords may need to watch out, there’s new competition in town!”

Angel suddenly shut off the channel,”Well shit. Looks like Alastor’s long lost relative has come to try to stir the pot. I wanna give that guy a piece of my mind for touching Cherri, show him who's boss.”

“You’ll get your scrawny ass kicked, you saw what he did to Cherri Bomb, he’ll send your ass packing packing if you attack him,” Husk retorted,”This guy ain't a slouch, I doubt attacking him would be a wise move on your part…”

Angel growled,he wished he could do something but he knew Husk was right. He had no clue how strong this man was but he had the feeling that he was at least Alastor level, if he was that strong, there was no telling what would happen if he confronted him.

“Do you think he’s related to Alastor?”

“I doubt it, Alastor never mentioned having any relatives, at least not any that I was aware of. If he is related to Alastor, it's probably distant given the guy never had kids nor siblings for that matter.”

“You sure?”

“I’m like 85% certain, but if you're so curious why don't ya go ask the fucker yourself? I’m certain he’s more knowledgeable about his family tree than I am.”

Angel stood up and began searching the hotel for Alastor. He saw Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor discussing what he assumed to be plans about the hotel, Vaggie butting heads with the Radio Demon about something that Angel didn’t care about.

“No! It needs to go there!” Vaggie shouted.

“But I insist it goes this way, it’ll be much better if it is placed there. It's much better aesthetic wise,” He replied calmly, eyes narrowing at Vaggie’s annoyed expression.

“Listen here you son of a bit-”

“Vaggie, calm down, Al is just suggesting. There’s no need to be hostile,” Charlie reprimanded,”Let’s be civil here, no fighting.”

“He started it…”

“Oh my god,” Angel groaned,”Will you two quit yelling at each other? I’m certain whatever you two are bitching over ain't worth this whining.”

“When did you get here?” Vaggie asked,”And why do you care?”

“I care cuz I came to ask Smiles something and I don't wanna hear you bickering with him while I’m trying to talk…”

Alastor sneered,”You came to ask me something? What question is so troubling that you need my assistance for it? I hope it's nothing….weird.”

“Relax, Al. It ain't nothing you're gonna freak out over. I just wanted to ask if ya had any siblings or family members down here…”

Alastor paused, as if he were genuinely caught off guard by the question.”No, at least not that I’m aware of. Why do you ask?”

“Well some guy who looks similar to you is running around and he’s no joke. The news reported that he helped that snake guy who attacked us a month ago and gained all of Cherri’s territory. I wanted to know if you knew anything about this because everyone is starting to think some family member of yours is trying to follow your footsteps, hell, even overshadow them.”

Alastor fell silent,and narrowed his eyes, trying to scour his mind for any relatives during his time alive. He knew the family tree could’ve extended after he died but truthfully, his family tree wasn’t that large.

In his main family it was only himself, his mom and dad and since he didn’t have any children, Alastor knew this person wasn’t a direct descendant.

“He’s not a direct descendant of mine, I never had children. If I had to assume, he’s likely one of my cousin’s descendants. I was never close to them so perhaps they had a lineage of children and one of them did certain things to damn them to Hell.”

“Wait, there’s some guy running around who looks like Alastor?” Vaggie scowled,”That’s just what we needed, two demon assholes. That’s just what Hell needed, it was bad enough to have one Alastor, but knowing there’s another fucker related to him down here is ruining my day….”

“Vaggie, there’s no need to act like that,” Charlie replied,”I mean, he might not be that strong…”

“Charlie, I saw what he did on TV, I can assure you, that man is no pushover. He could handle himself and looked ready to kill my girl-pal if she showed her face around him again. I think he honestly would’ve delivered on his threat had he been in the mood to and I know better than anyone most demons don’t bluff on their threats.”

Charlie tensed,”I mean, maybe it's’ a coincidence he looks like Alastor. You know, probably just a fan…”

“I’ve heard of fans but rarely do people dress as their idol on a daily basis, at least, not normal people,” Angel stated,”The guy is probably Alastor’s relative and he’s come to Hell to try and make a name for himself. He might even try challenging your position, Al…”

“Ha!” Alastor laughed,”It’ll be a mistake on his part to try and overtake my position. I don't know who he is but I certainly won’t let the fact we might be related by blood come over the fact this person is challenging my rule. If he does anything stupid he won’t like what happens afterwards.”

The way Alastor said it made it clear he saw it more as a statement rather than a threat.

“Do you think that guy is a threat?” Angel asked.

“Likely, but as long as he isn't an issue for us I see no reason to go after him….”

“So you're not the least bit curious about him?”

“Oh I am, but I’d have to see more about this character to become invested, one little show isn't it enough to draw in an entire audience...Though, I’m certain he’ll have others trying to investigate him outside of me… Alastor then snapped back,”Anyhow, let’s not dally, we should continue our discussion, right ladies?”

“Yeah.”

Angel decided to leave and after Charlie came up with a compromise, she and Vaggie took their leave to their leaves.

Alastor narrowed his eyes, remembering what Angel said, curiosity and suspicion growing,”A person who looks like me? Odd...Perhaps I should be worried about this person, he might be a threat. Still, he hasn’t done anything other than attack that snake demon, I should lay low and wait to see what his next move is…”

Rage then burned inside his eyes,”And if he does anything stupid on my property, it won’t be pretty..”  
\-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Vox sat his desk, examining the footage on rewind. He played the clip over and over again, seeing Vol on screen with intrigue in his eyes.. He knew well that the person on screen wasn't Alastor, yet he couldn't dismiss the connection.

Always, Vox waited for a chance to one-up the Radio Demon and find some sort of secret about him, and it appeared he finally had the opportunity. He didn’t know who he was but he was interested in finding out.

Once Vox found someone who piqued his interest, he was patient and waited for the right time to strike.

Cold and calculated, Vox sneered as he saw Vol, he could tell there was something special about him. Perhaps he could use this person for his own means, it had been a while since he had true entertainment on screen.

A show-man of his work, Vox could see the opportunity on screen, this person was a new sensation and perhaps he could use this person for his own purposes.

While he’d never get Alastor on set, perhaps he could someone like this on his show, use their supposed connection to make Alastor look bad as everyone suspected he was a relative and if someone who was supposed to be a rising overlord looked bad, everyone would deem them weak and have someone of

Of course, Vox knew he’d have to get his hands on him first. That meant he had to handle him and bring him to his game-show for a live performance. And once he loses, he was certain Vark would have fun with him as a new chew-toy….

“Target locked, I have the perfect subject for my game show this week…” Vox then smirked,”Time to see who this guy really is. He’s the latest news, if I incorporate him into my show the ratings will hit the ceiling. Besides, someone who's related to Alastor is bound to have some secrets...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 177 views! Tell me what you think below!


	8. Chapter 8

Vol hadn't changed clothes since the battle, Cherri’s bomb had left several tears in his clothes, something that he found a nuisance. He hadn't bothered repairing them, mainly because he hadn't cared enough to do so. He still had a bit of fog on his glasses and a few pinches of dust on his skin.

He wasn’t battle-damaged, but his clothes were. He hardly cared, but the rough look didn't help, especially when he was walking around the streets of Pentagram City.

A simple glance was enough to send most demons on the run.

And yeah, he heard about the newscast the other day about his incident with Cherri Bomb days prior. He didn't particularly care, he didn't plan on getting involved in a terf war and yet that one decision got a lot of demon's eyes on him, the attention he was attracting certainly wasn’t good.

So far, most demons saw him as Alastor 2.0 and seemed to be just as if not more weary of him than before.

It seemed most demons either believed he was descended from Alastor as a new sinner or Alastor himself when walking the streets, much to his dismay. It seemed his component’s reputation continued to plague him within the Pride Ring and it was getting annoying.

Most were staying away in fear that they’d be the first to die in his murderous rampage of rage if they set him off.

He tried keeping himself on the down-low, walking past a set of TVs. They seemed to be playing advertisements of one of his components, the TV Demon being on screen showcasing his products.

Vol walked past this, unaware of the screen changing to a live Vox, who began peering at him through the screen, eyes glued to him.

'Gotcha..' His grin widened, eyes locked on his target as he began slowly traveling through the TV.

Vol walked into a nearby coffee shop and sat down at a table. The moment he stepped inside, several people had fled the scene and the only ones who remained were the workers.

Vol sighed before taking a seat, surprised when a waiter nervously approached,"W-What would you like Mr.Radio Demon?"

"Uhhh…" Vol stammered,eyes on the menu for a moment,"I'll have a cappuccino and a few biscuits…"

The waiter ran to the kitchen and not even a minute later came out with fresh food from the back before keeping his distance as he dropped the plate off.

Vol rolled his eyes at these reactions before taking a sip of his drink.

As he was drinking, he couldn't help but notice someone had taken a seat across from him. Normally he'd dismiss this but upon seeing who it was, he became tense.

It was Vox, his component in the flesh. His neon blue claws tapped on the table, smirk wide as he tilted his head(screen) to the side.”Hello there…Recognize me?”

‘In more ways than one…’ Vol nodded,”I saw you on the TV screen earlier…”

“I know, I could see you,” Vox chuckled, amused by the fusion’s bewildered expression.

“Wait, you were spying on me?”

“Well yes, I had to keep track of you somehow,” Vox mentioned,”After all, you are the latest news, everyone wants to know about you, especially with your potential relationship with Alastor.”

“I’m not related to him,” Vol lied,”Any resemblance we share is a mere coincidence.”

Vox narrowed his eyes,“Do you really expect me to believe that? Come on now, there’s no need to be a liar, especially about something so obvious. Tell me, are you some type of relative?”

“No, I’m merely a fan…”

“A fan…” Vox didn’t seem convinced, giving the fusion an amused glance,”I’ve heard of hardcore fans but the look you're pulling off isn't something that can be done with mere dedication. There’s an obvious relation between you two and it's not coincidental. Come on, there’s no need to be shy, you can tell me the truth...”

Vol made a face, he didn't even want to meet Vox in the first place but now that he was in front of him he was starting to see why. This was the type of situation he wanted to avoid yet because of his little heroics earlier, he now had the rest of Hell eyeing him.

“It’s none of your business,” He assured.

“But it is,” Vox cooed,”Anything that picks up mainstream reaches me, your little turf war with Cherri Bomb ended with her losing ALL of her territory, that isn't something I can just ignore. The only reason that snake gained all that territory is because of your interference. Sir Pentious took over the entire West Side of the Pentagram all thanks to you driving off the competition. Tell me, were you working together? What caused you to associate with him of all demons?”

“I ‘associated’ with him because he attacked me under the assumption that I was Alastor.”

Vox paused,“He attacked you? And you still helped him?”

“I didn't want to fight him so I ended up ‘surrendering’ to explain the situation. He realized I wasn’t Alastor because as he would say, I was too ‘cowardly’ to be him.”

“I bet he changed his mind about that part after he saw you save his sorry tail,” Vox murmured,”Still, I don't get why you got involved. You could’ve easily left him to deal with Cherri Bomb and yet you still came to his aid?”

“Because after the situation settled down, he allowed me to stay in his blimp for a few days. I’m not certain why other than the fact he was desperate for friends. He seemed to misunderstand my compliment of his work as an opportunity for friendship.”

Vox laughed,”Don't tell me you actually became friends with that guy, did you?”

“Not really, I merely stuck around because the blimp was a place to rest, a break from the public eye. Of course I didn't get much rest when Pentious and Cherri began fighting over turf and that crashed my sleep schedule. When Cherri was about to win I decided to no longer stand idle and fight, however given your presence, I’m starting to wonder if I made the right choice…”

Vox scoffed,”Oh come on, you should’ve known this would happen. You can't just expect yourself to stay in the dark after performing heroics in front of a camera. The spot-light is on and many think you're going to try rising the ranks, following in your predecessor's footsteps…They think you’ll use your newfound powers to overthrow multiple overlords…” Vox then turned,”Hey waiter! Go get me a latte! I’m thirsty!”

“Y-Yes sir…” The waiter meekly before getting the drink Vox ordered. Vol watched as Vox drank his coffee, somewhat amazed at this display as Vox didn’t exactly have a normal mouth given his head was a TV screen.

“Uhh…How are you-”

“Drinking? Hell if I know,” Vox stated, he didn't drink much as he found alternatives to it, but given he was out in public he decided to at least give it a sip.

Vol fell silent, the tension was thick. He could feel Vox’s cold eyes piercing through him as he looked away.

“What do you want with me, Vox? Surely you didn’t come here just to question me…”

“Right to business are we? I like that in a person,” Vox sneered, clasping his hands together, eyes stuck to the fusion,”With your newfound popularity, I was hoping that I could get you onto my show.”

“Your what now?”

“I own a game show that goes on every night live on Saturday, which just so happens to be today. Demons from all around Hell spectate as I put on a show of high stakes and quality entertainment. However, I am in need of one more contestant and time is running short.”

The deer demon cocked an eyebrow,”Let me guess, you want me to go up on stage and compete in your little game? What for?”

“Entertainment, ratings, popularity,” Vox replied, eyes lighting up,”After the show you put on earlier, you’ll bring in tons of views, it’ll be a spectacle to behold.”

Vol sipped his cappuccino before sighing,”Not interested, Vox. I do not do childish games and I have no interest in your little show.’

Vox stared at him in disbelief,”What? But this is the opportunity of a lifetime? Don't you want to prove yourself? That you're not some Alastor clone?”

Vol flinched, he didn’t like being known as Alastor 2.0. He didn’t trust Vox’s intentions but perhaps he could find a way for people to differentiate himself from Alastor. The only thing he shared wit the Radio Demon were their similar appearance but they couldn’t be any more different. If he wanted to get out of Alastor’s shadow, he’d have to do something Alastor had never done before, go live and play Vox’s game.

He clenched his fist,”I’m not Alastor. I’ll never be him and I don't want to be. Which is why I’m going to participate in this little show of yours.Not because I want to, but because I want to differentiate myself. I do not want anything to do with these overlord disputes or conquests for territory. I’m doing this for my own reasons, Vox, so don't try pulling anything on me. Got it?”

Vox chuckled, realizing he was finally getting somewhere.”Whatever you say, kid…”

Vol scoffed,”I’m not a kid…”

Well, technically he was, he was only a little over three weeks old. However, he had the body and mind of a middle-aged man despite his recent ‘birth’ at the hands of the crystal.

While he was a bit...naive at times, Vol was not an idiot and knew better than to trust his alternate component with anything, especially with his word. And he certainly didn’t appreciate being seen as a child, he was a grown man and he wasn’t going to be infantilized by Vox of all people.

“Whatever, I couldn’t care less if you were, because you're coming with me regardless, got it?”

Vol nodded before finishing the rest of his drink and leaving. Given everyone was terrified of him, he saw no reason to pay and Vox didn’t seem to care, leading him to his limo.

It was black with blue highlights on it. Vol opened the door and sat inside, Vox sitting across from him with a confident smile.

“Where are we going?”

“To our show...Don’t worry, it won’t be long…” He chuckled, Vol already feeling like he made a mistake going with Vox with the malicious gleam in his eyes. He had his contestant and the new person to humiliate at the exact same time, this couldn't have gone any better.

And now, he just had to wait, everything would come together. To break Vol’s spirit and make Alastor angry for being associated with a failure, the perfect plan with him coming out on top regardless of what happened afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 205 views! Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked 'Rivals Together' this is a fic you'll probably like. Tell me what you guys think cuz this is gonna be different and better written.


End file.
